


Susurros desde el Inframundo / Whispers from the Underworld

by Pink_Marshmallow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cincinnati, Español, F/M, Gen, Mistery, Spanish, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Marshmallow/pseuds/Pink_Marshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Shawell ha decidido dedicar gran parte de su tiempo al trabajo y como resultado a ascendido estrepitosamente en poco tiempo. Ser una vampiresa asesina a sueldo no le ha facilitado su idea de tener una vida normal y los enemigos no tardan en aparecer. En estos momentos se le ha asignado un caso que podría ser el más importante de su carrera, pero un descubrimiento cambiará todo en lo que ella creía. Los asesinatos en Kentucky van en aumento y en una carrera contra el tiempo deberá encontrar al culpable ¿Podrá esta vampiresa cumplir con sus responsabilidades antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿O la verdad nublará su juicio haciéndola responsable de las consecuencias?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurros desde el Inframundo / Whispers from the Underworld

 

 

El gran estruendo que produjo el ventanal al romperse hizo que gruñera del dolor. El maldito hombre lobo me había empujado y en este momento estaba sobre mí, cayendo desde el cuarto piso. Produje un ruido seco al chocar contra el suelo del callejón húmedo y oscuro. Un fuerte gemido escapó de mi garganta.  
-¡No!- Grité cuando sentí que el hombre lobo clavaba sus grandes colmillos en mi cuello. Rápidamente sujeté el cuchillo de plata que estaba sujeto a mi muslo izquierdo y lo apuñalé en el hombro, haciendo que emitiera un fuerte gruñido y se detuviera. Me incorporé y sujete mi pistola mp5k y apunté al hombre lobo.  
-No te muevas.- Musité. Él se encorvó y me mostró sus colmillos sin dejar de gruñir. Su cabello estaba erizado y estaba listo para atacarme. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se abalanzaba hacia mí, obligándome a caer nuevamente, no sin antes disparar. Las balas no lo hirieron, ya que cometí el error de no usar balas de plata, la agencia me habían dicho que lidiaría con un vampiro. De haber sabido que Sean era un hombre lobo, Elizabeth, mi compañera de piso, hubiera venido conmigo.  
Logré quitármelo de encima antes de que me mordiera nuevamente al pegarle con mi rodilla en sus costillas. Logré romperle dos. Sujeta su pelaje, me levante y le pegué con el puño en su cara y, sin detenerme, una patada en su estómago, provocando que comenzara a toser y cayera al suelo sin detenerse.  
Di media vuelta y sujete mi cuchillo de plata, el cual se encontraba a un par de metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Debía asesinarlo. Frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo me enderecé e intenté dar media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sentí que algo se abalanzaba sobre mí con una fuerza impresionante, obligándome a caer hacia delante. Un fuerte grito retumbó entre las paredes del callejón al sentirme inmóvil sobre el suelo. El hombre lobo estaba mordiendo mi hombro, haciendo que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Comencé a sentirme mareada, la herida no podía cerrarse debido a que no tenía la suficiente cantidad de sangre. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, estiré mi brazo izquierdo intentando sujetar mi pistola, la cual se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí. El hombre lobo, sin dejar de morderme, alejó su mandíbula de mi hombro, arrancando una buena cantidad de piel. Dejé escapar un grito ahogado y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en escapar. Me arrastré rápidamente sintiendo un dolor punzante que comenzaba en mi hombro y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Sujeté la pistola y me di media vuelta, y le disparé en la cabeza. El hombre lobo dejó de moverse y cayó al piso produciendo un ruido seco. Rápidamente comenzó a transformarse en un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos castaños.  
Dejé caer mi cabeza y la pistola. Mi respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Sin saber dónde estaba mi teléfono, apoyé mi brazo izquierdo en el suelo e intenté levantarme, en vano ya que no tenía fuerza en las piernas y caí sobre mi brazo haciendo que gritará. Mi voz estaba ronca y mi garganta comenzó a doler. Abrí mis ojos y observé el cielo estrellado de una noche que en una hora desaparecería para dar lugar a la mañana. Eran las seis de la mañana de un viernes. El dolor en mi hombro aumentaba conforme a cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que mis lágrimas no se detuvieran, mi ceño fruncido y mi mandíbula apretada evitaban que gritara. De repente mi mirada se dirigió hacia el edificio frente a mí. Las luces de algunos departamentos estaban prendidas y había una persona en un balcón observándome horrorizado. Mi respiración se aceleró al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de la patrulla de policía. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente, ya que se me dificultaba mantenerlos abiertos e intenté pensar que le diría a la policía.  
Levanté mi mano y la apoyé sobre mi hombro gruñendo debido al dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. La sangre seguía saliendo y la herida no se cerraba. Sin abrir los ojos dejé caer mi brazo hacia un costado y no me moví, estaba recostada sobre el frío y húmedo suelo. Quería levantarme pero no podía moverme. El sonido de las sirenas y de la ambulancia eran cada vez más notorias. Pero en su lugar comencé a escuchar que se alejaban y junto con ellas el sonido de las personas murmurando desde sus balcones, observando mi cuello desgarrado. El dolor comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer. No quería abrir los ojos ya que sabía que volvería, prefiero dormir. Solo podía escuchar un pequeño zumbido que aumentaba o disminuía su intensidad acorde al sonido exterior, no hice caso y me concentré en dormir. Sin embargo, al sentir que alguien me movía, me vi obligada a despertar, en ese momento el sonido entró en mi cabeza como una explosión y el mordisco en mi cuello me generó un dolor punzante que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Pero esta vez el dolor era peor, comencé a gritar e intenté levantar mi brazo para hacer presión pero no podía. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba en una ambulancia. Comencé a moverme para que me soltaran. Cuatro paramédicos se encargaban de sujetar mis piernas y mis brazos.  
-¡Suéltenme!- Grité haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, el dolor en mi cuello eran insoportable, y la presión hacia que fuera tres veces peor. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el paramédico que presionaba mi hombro, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no era un paramédico, era Elizabeth. Llevaba unos jeans beige que ahora estaban cubiertos de sangre y una camisa de seda roja que caía sobre su estómago sin ajustarse a su silueta. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia los míos, intentando calmarme, pero no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. De repente el olor a incienso entró por mis fosas nasales como si me lo hubieran rociado en la cara, y supe que todos los que se encontraban allí eran vampiros. Me relajó un poco saber que no estaba lidiando con humanos, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para escapar, si lograba salir con vida de la ambulancia.  
-Por favor, cálmate Jill.- Susurró Elizabeth a mi oído, su voz suave y profunda logró hacer que me estremeciera. Mi respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Frunciendo el ceño, sujeté mi pecho al sentir una fuerte punzada.  
-¡Detente!- Grité intentando moverme, pero el “detente” no era para Elizabeth, era para el dolor, quería encontrar una forma de detener el punzante dolor que se extendía por mis venas. El ruido y las voces de las personas entraban como un zumbido por mi oído, lo que dificultaba identificarlos, no podía abrir mis ojos porque la luz era muy brillante.  
-¿Qué pasó Jill?- Susurró Elizabeth a mi oído, acariciando mi frente.  
-Steve me tendió una trampa.- Musité.- Sean no era un vampiro, era un hombre lobo.- ¿Qué ocurrió con él?¿ A caso lo maté? No lo recuerdo. El dolor comenzaba hacerse más llevadero conforme me acostumbraba a la presión sobre mí hombro.  
-Nos dirigimos hacia el hospital ahora, resiste.- Su voz era dulce y suave, ¿Cómo supo que me encontraba en este estado? Decidí preguntarle.  
-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Intenté distraerme.  
\- Estuve en la oficina de Steve y encontré el archivo que te había dado, el verdadero.- Aclaró y decidí abrir los ojos.  
-¿Cómo que el verdadero?- Pregunté extrañada.  
-Steve adulteró el archivo que te dio, el de su oficina decía claramente que Sean era un hombre lobo, así que salí lo más rápido que pude del trabajo y llamé a la ambulancia para que viniera aquí. Logramos evadir a los policías humanos.- Aclaró. ¿Steve quería que fallara? Maldito.  
-Pero ¿Por qué quería que fracasara?- Pregunté atónita. Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. Sin mediar palabra cerré mis ojos y de repente sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo y comencé a sentir mis párpados pesados hasta tal punto que no podía abrirlos, mi cuerpo se tornó débil y ya no respondía, me había olvidado del dolor. No podía oír nada y menos hablar. Me habían inyectado un calmante, o eso creía ya que no sentía nada. ¿Por qué Steve haría eso? Genial ahora mi jefe quiere matarme, ¿A caso puede ponerse mejor?


End file.
